Ella no está, ella se fue
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Otro día más que despierto y no estás a mi lado. Otra mañana que no será la misma. No consigo entender cómo se te fue el amor que me tenías. ¿Acaso eras infeliz? ¿Siempre lo fuiste? -  Song-fic


Bueno, ando trayendo aquí todos mis fics, de a poco...

Éste se llama "Ella no está, ella se fue" y está inspirado en la canción "Laura no está" de Nek

Disfrutenlo!

Besos.

_

* * *

_____

_Ella no está, ella se fue_

.

.

.

.

.

**Laura no está  
Laura se fue  
Laura se escapa de mi vida  
y tú que si estás,  
preguntas porqué  
la amo a pesar de las heridas  
lo ocupa todo su recuerdo  
no consigo olvidar  
el peso de su cuerpo**

Otro día más que despierto y no estás a mi lado. Otra mañana que no será la misma.

No consigo entender cómo se te fue el amor que me tenías. ¿Acaso eras infeliz? ¿Siempre lo fuiste?

Yo aún sigo amando, junto al fantasma de tu presencia, aquel que se instaló conmigo cuando te fuiste.

-¿Otra vez pensando en ella? – una voz interrumpe mis recuerdos.

-No te interesa – la miro con desprecio.

-Sasuke – se acerca a mi hasta apoyarse sobre mi cuerpo – Deberías dejar ir su recuerdo, como ella lo hizo – comienza a besarme.

.

.

**Laura no está  
eso lo sé  
y no la encontraré  
en tu piel  
**

.

.

Me está besando, ¿estará pensando qué podrá hacerme olvidar a Hinata?

Como si pudiera…

Lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles, pero aún así no puedo.

Desde que me abandonó he ido todas las noches a algún club a intentar olvidarla, pero ni el alcohol quería ayudarme, hacía sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba. Y como si fuera poco, ni estando con esas mujeres que ni el nombre conocía podía al menos dejar de pensar en ti.

Cuando mis manos recorrían sus cuerpos yo solo intentaba imaginarme el tuyo, de buscar tus marcas, tus defectos, todo lo que me gustaba.

Tanto me obsesionaba que terminaba recordando que no eras tú, que solo era una cualquiera, alguien que mi mente eligió al no querer hacer efecto el alcohol.

.

.

**es enfermizo,  
sabes que no quisiera  
besarte a ti pensando en ella**

.

.

Hoy desperté con una nueva, creo que ya hemos estado unas cuatro veces, ¿o cinco serán? No lo recuerdo, ni me importa.

En este momento está besándome y como hombre que soy me dejo llevar. Me coloco sobre ella para profundizar ese beso que no sabe a ti, ese que quiero que se parezca aunque sea un poco.

Abro mis ojos, no estoy sobre la pálida muchacha de ojos perlados, estoy sobre una que no recuerdo su nombre.

Decido separarme y sentarme dándole la espalda, no quiero besar a alguien creyendo que eres tú.

-Vete – le digo fríamente – Ya es de día.

-Pero Sasuke… - intentó acotar abrazándose a mí.

-Nada – le interrumpo – solo vete.

Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a vestirme mientras ella sigue ahí, acostada y tapándose con mis sábanas.

-¿Hoy también irás al club? – me pregunta levantándose para recoger su ropa dispersa en el suelo.

-Está más que claro la respuesta – me dirijo hacia la puerta – Iré a bañarme, ya conoces la salida.

.

.

**esta noche inventaré una tregua  
ya no quiero pensar más  
contigo olvidaré su ausencia**

.

.

El agua de la ducha está helada, mejor, hace olvidar el momento. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que el agua salía caliente.

-Fue contigo – susurro perdido en mis pensamientos – La última vez que nos duchamos juntos Hinata.

La puerta del departamento se cierra, dando a conocer que esa mujer se ha marchado. Tal vez vuelva a mi cama esta misma noche, siempre y cuando el alcohol no funcione.

.

.

**y si te como a besos,  
tal vez la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé yo solo no me basto,  
quédate y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate**

.

.

Y aquí estoy otra vez, en este lugar donde el volumen de la música no deja a uno pensar. Todos se divierten, y cómo no, si ha llegado el fin de semana. La gente en la barra disfruta de un buen trago, los de la pista, de una buena canción y yo, yo solo observo perdidamente la nada misma.

¿Por qué sigo viniendo? Esto no funciona, nunca lo hará.

-¿Qué no te cansas de venir tan seguido Sasuke? – preguntan a mis espaldas.

-Ya ni sé porque vengo Naruto – le contesto dándome la vuelta y mirando como saca un vaso y lo pone frente mío.

-¿Lo de siempre? – yo solo asiento mientras él sin esperar mi respuesta vierte el líquido en el vaso.

Tantas veces que vengo no hace falta pedirle nada, hasta creo que podría considerarlo mi amigo. Es el único que no me juzga, y el que a veces me dice que tal vez ella se arrepentirá y volverá conmigo.

Bebo lo de siempre, y mientras tanto giro mi asiento para ver qué sucede a mi alrededor.

¿Puede que tan solo un vaso me haga empezar a alucinar? Porque si es así, te veo en medio de la pista. Ahí estás, con tu cabellera azulada hasta la cintura, tus ojos perlados, tu cuerpo, ¿acaso eres tú?

Decido dejar el trago a medio tomar en la barra, lo que seguramente debió sorprender a Naruto, y me acerco hasta donde estas. Me ves y sonríes, no puedo contenerme a esa expresión tuya. Mi Hinata, no puede ser que hayas vuelto y sepas donde estoy.

No puedo mantener nuestra distancia más, necesito abrazarte, besarte, sin importar el daño que me has hecho al abandonarme.

Te beso; desesperadamente te beso, y me correspondes, ¡Qué bueno! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, todo es perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

No, no lo es. Hay algo extraño en tu sabor, no es el mismo. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Me separo de ti y llego a la conclusión de que estaba alucinando. No eres tú, solo una muchacha cualquiera.

¡Maldita sea! Y yo que quería besarte como nunca, tratando de olvidar los meses sin ti.

No le digo nada, solo decido dar la media vuelta y regresar a mi asiento, donde mi nuevo amigo vuelve a servirme más alcohol. La verdad que me conoce…

-Otra vez creíste que era ella – afirmaba mirándola.

-Es tu maldita bebida la que me hace reaccionar así – le recrimino con una sonrisa mientras acerco el vaso a mi boca.

.

.

**Laura se fue, no dijo adiós  
dejando rota mi pasión,  
Laura quizá ya me olvidó  
y otro rozó su corazón**

.

.

-No es que quiera deprimirte más de lo que ya estás – me dice serio - pero no deberías seguir atado a ella Sasuke.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí que lo estás. Ella se fue, te dejó, deberías olvidarla definitivamente y empezar de nuevo tu vida.

Vaya, al parecer ya no piensa que volverá. Se ve que piensa mejor que yo.

-¿Y qué crees que hago entonces cada vez que vengo aquí? – le pregunto fríamente.

-Solo estás posponiendo su olvido, eso es lo pienso – concluyó para luego irse a atender a otros clientes.

Tal vez tiene razón. Siempre busco sentirla a ella, cosa que no debería hacer. Debería dejarla ir, total, es un amor unilateral. Ya debió olvidarme, y de seguro está con alguien más.

.

.

**y yo sólo sé decir su nombre  
no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío  
quién me abrigará este frío**

.

.

-Hinata – digo cerrando los ojos – el rubio tiene razón. Estoy atado a ti.

Saco mi billetera para pagar lo bebido. Ante eso, Naruto me ve y corre a lo largo de la barra hasta donde estoy.

-¿Ya te vas? – pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí, decidí hacerte caso – le contesto con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-No lo sé, tal vez dejando de pensar.

-Eso es un comienzo.

-Eso creo – me levanto de mi asiento y le ofrezco mi mano en forma de saludo – Tal vez venga con menos frecuencia a verte.

-Nada me haría más feliz – se ríe saludándome - ¿Sabes que me sorprende de ti hoy?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te irás sin compañía.

-Bueno – sonrío y me doy la vuelta – es un comienzo – digo alejándome y saliendo a la fría noche.

Nunca se sabe lo que pasará, tal vez continúe pensándola, tal vez la empiece a olvidar o, quien sabe, la vida puede llegar a dar vueltas, y ella vuelva.

-Veremos que pasa – concluyo cruzando la calle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Fin...


End file.
